


An Idols' Love is the Best

by dreamganronpa



Series: Flufftober 2019 [7]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/M, also featuring sayakas idol group
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 14:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20950235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamganronpa/pseuds/dreamganronpa
Summary: It is time for Sayaka to introduce her boyfriend to her idol group. Will they accept him?





	An Idols' Love is the Best

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: introduction
> 
> i like her idol group more than either of them lol

“What if they don’t like me, babe?” 

“They’re idols, they’re programmed not to have negative emotions.” … “Just kidding, hehe.”

“Babe, I’m serious! What if they think I’m just some playboy?”

“It’ll be fine. Come on, practice is just about to start!” 

With that, Sayaka dragged her redhead boyfriend into the dance room, where her idol groupmates waited. They were all there, which was perfect for Sayaka’s plan. 

She was going to introduce her significant other to the group. 

When she entered with the male, all the girls turned to look at her- then at him- then back at her. She waved and smiled cutely, trying to ease the tension that was already forming. Leon nudged her, signalling for her to start talking. She took the hint and moved more to side of him. 

“Hi everyone! I brought my new boyfriend today- that’s okay, right?” As she spoke, Sayaka took hold of Leon’s hand. No one answered her question. “Well, I hope you’re all okay with it. Anyways, I think I’d better introduce you all to him. Everyone, this is Leon Kuwata, star of the baseball team and the star of my heart.” She gestured to the male, who blushed at both the cute title and the attention suddenly put on him.

“Hey.” Leon said unnaturally deep. “Uh, like she said, I’m Leon. I’m not really much of a baseball guy though. I’m much more into music these days.” He tried to sound cool, but none of the idols were impressed.  _ Tough crowd _ , he thought.

“Sayaka, you didn’t tell me you managed to find a guy!” One of the idols teased. The girl next to her elbowed her in the side. 

“Don’t say that, Satomi!” She hissed. 

“What, it’s true, isn’t it?” 

Sayaka pretended not to hear that. “Yes, he’s perfect for me. Do you think he could watch us practice?” 

Another girl, who had been silent since Leon’s arrival, scoffed. “I guess he can, but he better not look up our skirts!” She warned, glaring directly into Leon’s eyes. As she said that, the other idols adjusted their skirts, now conscious about how short they were. 

“Don’t worry, he only has eyes for me.” Sayaka said. “You’d better watch out though, Ayumi, or he might take a picture of your panties and show the whole school.” 

The previously confident girl became terrified, her face turning white at the thought. She was back to normal a second later, wearing a smirk. “Whatever, it’s not like anyone’d know they were mine.” 

Sayaka giggled, glad people were taking to her boyfriend nicely -relatively nicely, at least. “Anyways, why don’t we start going over the choreography for Unbalanced Baby?” 

All the girls consented, setting down their water bottles and such before getting into position for the song. Leon unfolded a chair and sat down the watch the practice. He watched as Sayaka lead the practice, teaching the girls moves with words he didn’t understand. It was like they all had some weird secret code. Their group was much different than his baseball team. 

——

“-Spin into your ending pose! Hold, hold- there we go!” Sayaka squealed as the other girls panted in exhaustion. This was the twelfth time they ran the song, and they had only learned it today. While the rest of the idols were more tired than ever, Sayaka had barely broken a sweat. 

“Can’t we please..just be done?” Satomi whined in between breaths. “It’s gonna.. be dark out soon..and I’ve gotta..walk home..” 

“Alright, alright. C’mon, group huddle!” They all formed a small circle. “You all did great today! Definitely improving our sharpness. At this rate, we’re gonna have the song polished for next rehearsal!” 

“You mean, we’re gonna hafta do this again?” One of the girls asked, panicked. 

“Hey, it wasn’t even that bad! Are you weak all of a sudden, Yuri?” Ayumi teased. 

“No! But I think Iruka is gonna be sick if we go any longer..” Yuri pointed to the girl next to Sayaka, who looked like she was about to puke. Sayaka took that as a signal to end the discussion. 

“Well we’ll just have to work harder to boost our stamina next time. C’mon ladies, let’s do this! I’ll start: one!”

“Two!”

“Three!”

“Four.”

“Five!”

“Yeah!!” They all cheered, disbanding shortly afterwards. Once everyone else was gone, Sayaka stood in front of Leon. 

“I think everyone likes you, Leon. What d’you think about our group?” Sayaka asked, pulling her hair out of the ponytail she fastened for practice. 

Leon blushed. “I mean, you guys are super good at dancing..” 

“Not like that, silly! Did you like the girls? Ayumi can be a bit much sometimes but she means well.” 

“Yeah, I can’t believe she thought I would look up their skirts!” Leon exclaimed, causing Sayaka to giggle. “What?” He asked.

She smiled. “I’m glad you had fun. Hey, can we get some dinner out? I’m  _ starving _ .” 

“Sure, babe. Whatever you want.” He chuckled as he casually leaned in for a kiss. It was short-lived though, as Sayaka only granted him a quick peck before bolting out of the practice room. 

Sayaka laughed as she ran all the way out of the school. Leon followed, surprised he couldn’t catch up to her. He wondered how she could still have so much energy after the rigorous practice she led. 

That’s just the typical practice for the Ultimate Idol, though. Leon would learn that after watching more practices. If he was let back in, at least.


End file.
